


no homo no homo no homo

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), M/M, Talking, hnnnnnng lmao, um moa, yeah maybe that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “So is it, like, gay to make out with your best friend?” Leo asked out of nowhere in the middle of lunch. “Like, I said no homo afterward, so I don’t think the rules apply.”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	no homo no homo no homo

**Author's Note:**

> if u say no homo 3 times and knock on wood, the gay fairy will skip ur house. no one told me this when i was little and now i like girls too :') 
> 
> anyway this is dumb. there was some post that i saw on my dash about a bro-job and na_scathach tagged as valgrace and it blew my mind. idk. im a lil drunk lololol but coherent haha (oh speaking of, for the love of god, [please read his fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_scathach), link will be at the bottom too)

“So is it, like, gay to make out with your best friend?” Leo asked out of nowhere in the middle of lunch. Piper glanced at him but kept quiet. Leo kept eating his sandwich. “Like, I said no homo afterward, so I don’t think the rules apply.”

“Kissing Jason?” Piper didn’t even hesitate. “There might be a little gay there.”

“I didn’t say it was Jason.”

“Do you have another best friend I don’t know about?”

“... Anyway, I’m asking because you’re the love expert.” Leo threw his bread crusts into the ocean. They were sitting at the helm of the Argo eating lunch together. Piper had thought it was weird that Jason ducked away when she was gathering food in the kitchen but didn’t pay much mind to it. This was an interesting (and expected) development. Leo thought for a moment before disclosing: “We kissed after, um, coming back from a mission or quest or whatever, ‘cause we thought we were going to die for most of it, and one thing led to another, and the next thing I know I got some lips on mine and it was just a crazy ride.”

“You’ve only been on one quest, Leo.” Piper reached for the Doritos sitting between them. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but we’re _on_ a quest.”

Piper decided Leo was technically right and amended her statement. “Okay. You’ve only been on one and a half quests.”

“Thank you. Put respect on my name.” They sat in silence, Piper finding the situation a little funny, and Leo throwing his bread crusts more forcefully than he should. Piper finished off the chips when Leo shrugged out of nowhere, saying, “I mean, it probably doesn’t mean anything because we’re just best friends, so... you know.”

An ocean breeze sprayed them in the face, and Piper leaned up toward the sunlight. “Do you _think_ it means anything?”

“I said no homo, so that should’ve cleared things up. I’m not gay, ‘cause that would be, um, _you know_ , but what if he is? I don’t know if he knows. Man, someone’s gotta tell him.” Leo hastily wiped the crumbs off on his thighs. He pulled pieces of metal from his toolbelt, fiddling with it in his lap. “Who’s gonna tell him? It’s not gonna be me. Oh, man.”

“I think you might like guys. Or at least you like Jason.”

He shook his head. “Nah. But I said no homo, so that takes it away. Also, it’s not Jason.”

This is painful, Piper started to think. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Leo.”

“That means you think I’m gay.” He complained. He dropped his busy hands and made a face at her.

“What I _think_ is that you’re kissing my ex-boyfriend.”

Leo scoffed. “Um, first of all, that was fake dating- it never happened. But anyway, it’s not Jason.”

They continued eating. Piper didn’t care what Leo did. Her relationship with Jason had been cut once they recognized that dating based on fake memories was uncomfortable. Piper had been expecting too much after weeks of her hard work (as she _should_ because Jason was smart but oblivious), and Jason barely knew who he was, let alone all that went into their relationship. If Jason decided Leo was what he wanted, Piper would suck it up and deal, regardless of how she had previously felt. It wasn’t her decision. 

By the time she was done with her own sandwich, Leo’s paperclip mess was turning into something that looked like a bird. Piper licked her fingers from the Doritos and stood up. “If I was you and it _was_ Jason,” Piper said, gathering the trash. “I would probably ask him about it. Jason’s a reasonable person.”

“It’s not Jason-”

“I said _if it was_.” Piper resisted the urge to laugh at him. Leo scrunched up his face, and she kissed his cheek. “But you’re the big gay Leo. I know you’re thinking about those blue eyes right now.”

“I SAID NO HOMO!” He whined, and Piper laughed at him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ na_scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_scathach)... just so talented, dont tell him but im in love haha :D
> 
> this was dumb lololol. (edit: how did you guys LET me leave a cut off sentence??? you guys are WILD i m emba rra ssed)
> 
> have a good day tho!!!!! don't forget valgrace week is coming back this july 1-7th ;))))
> 
> (my tumbles is now @bunkernine btw!!!! i changed my name to leovaldez and bunkernine ahsjdshnsd i'm so funny haha)
> 
> have a good day!!!!!! :) or night idk, it's 10 pm for me lol


End file.
